La Piedra de la Resurrección
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: Hogwarts otra vez. Más específicamente, el Bosque Prohibido. Algunos afortunados tuvieron la suerte de toparse con la Piedra de la Resurrección y revivir a sus muertos. Cap. 4: La última desobediencia de Kreacher.
1. Idénticos

**Holas!! Increíble lo mio, tengo parcial de psicología en 2 días y aunque todavía no termine los resúmenes, me pongo a escribir... (no es por nada, pero... o me restringen esta página, o me borran la memoria y me sacan de la cabeza todos los libros de Harry Potter, porque esto ya esta MAL)  
Me estoy dando el lujo de dejar de lado "Todos los magos sienten miedo" (mi fic largo), porque para ese si que necesito tiempo. Le tengo mucho aprecio, es como un bebé para mi, y quiero cuidarlo y que quede lindo. Bueno, ya está. Me dejo de dar vueltas en círculos y vuelvo al final de este capítulo para explicar algo más... disfruten la lectura!  
**

**1. Idénticos**

James Sirius Potter, de 14 años y grandes ojos color café escondidos tras sus gafas redondas, se parecía mucho al abuelo que nunca conoció. Él lo sabía, porque mucha gente se había tomado la molestia de recordárselo, por lo menos, unas dos o tres veces al mes a lo largo de toda su vida. Había visto fotos suyas, le habían hablado mucho de él, conocía su vida y su historia casi tanto como conocía la vida y obra de Harry Potter, su padre. En sus primeros años de vida le molestaba que lo comparasen físicamente con una persona que él no había conocido y que, para colmo, estaba muerta; pero al cabo de un tiempo terminó por acostumbrarse e incluso había llegado a tomarlo como un halago. Su opinión acerca del asunto dio un giro muy brusco cuando entró a estudiar en Hogwarts; y es ahí mismo donde comienza esta historia.

Hasta entonces James había sido un chico relativamente normal, al menos dentro de lo posible. Es fácil imaginar cómo fue su vida si se tiene en cuenta que era hijo de uno del mago que salvó al mundo de la magia del Señor Tenebroso _dos veces_ y de la mejor cazadora del equipo internacional de Quidditch Holyhead Harpies, en años. Lo cierto es que en el seno de su familia se mostraba callado y bastante tímido, algo irritable pero con un sentido del humor muy amplio que tenía lugar sólo cuando se encontraba en un ambiente de confianza. Ser tan parecido a su padre y a su abuelo lo convirtió en un niño mimado por toda la familia y los amigos, algo que lo hacía sentir bastante incómodo. Por eso se llevaba tan bien con su primo Teddy Lupin, que lo trataba siempre como a uno más, aunque su indiferencia escondiera un gran cariño. Pero esa es otra historia.

El día en que pisó por primera vez el castillo que había acogido a todos sus familiares directos, James Sirius comprendió cuál era su lugar en el mundo, y supo que en ninguna otra parte se sentiría tan en casa como allí. El colegio le abría todas las puertas hacia lo desconocido y lo que quedaba por conocer; Hogwarts le regalaba todos los secretos de su altiva e igualmente misteriosa estructura. Él lo supo, y se propuso desde un primer momento aprovechar al máximo su tiempo para cambiar, para fortalecerse y conformar la personalidad definitiva que lo acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Fue entonces cuando _en verdad_ comenzó a parecerse a su abuelo. Hizo honor a su nombre aún sin ser completamente consciente de ello. Se convirtió en un joven extrovertido y carismático, arrojado, valiente y hasta un poco altanero. Se hizo buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y hasta adoptó la costumbre de pasarse una mano por el cabello. Era popular, le gustaba mucho meterse en problemas, infringir las normas, destacarse por alborotador y bromista, ayudar y apoyar incondicionalmente a sus amigos. Era una réplica exacta de James Charlus Potter, sólo que casi cuarenta años después.

Pero esa tarde de noviembre de su cuarto año en Hogwarts, James Sirius había abandonado por unas horas todos los aspectos de su personalidad para hundirse en la decepción de su primer amor frustrado. Su novia acababa de sorprenderlo con una actitud que nunca hubiera esperado de alguien como ella: la encontró besándose con su archienemigo Slytherin en un recodo del pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca. El encontronazo le cayó como balde de agua fría en la cabeza y su reacción primera fue echar a correr hacia las afueras del castillo. Corrió como un enajenado por los pasillos, corriendo bajó las escalinatas de la entrada, corriendo sin rumbo se perdió entre los árboles del bosque prohibido. Y siguió corriendo hasta que ya no pudo más; hasta que las piernas le flaquearon y el dolor sordo en el pecho le impidió respirar con normalidad. Agotado, se tumbó de cara al cielo sobre una piedra lisa entre los árboles. El brillo travieso de sus ojos se había perdido por completo, pero reprimió las lágrimas por orgullo. No iba a llorar, claro que no lo haría. Esa joven no merecía su llanto ni su comprensión. Y ese Slytherin… ya encontraría la manera de vengarse por meterse con _su chica_. Con tan sólo recordar esa humillante situación, una ira irracional lo invadió de pies a cabeza y sintió la exasperante necesidad de gritar, de embrujar a alguien o romper algo. Impotente, tomó una roca del suelo y la arrojó con fuerza al tronco de un árbol. Unos pájaros salieron volando de entre las ramas más altas y se perdieron en la inmensidad del cielo mientras comenzaba a oscurecer. No sintió miedo, la rabia era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra sensación posible. Tomó otra piedra y la arrojó con más fuerza que a la primera. Y luego otra. Y otra. Así hasta que los músculos del brazo le dolieron y sintió como su furia comenzaba a ceder. Tomó una última piedra del suelo, mucho más pequeña que las demás, de un negro brillante. Sin siquiera mirarla, calculó la distancia entre su mano y el árbol mientras la daba vueltas en su mano sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla sintió una extraña picazón en la nuca que lo detuvo en medio del gesto, con el brazo aún en el aire. No se movió ni un milímetro mientras, por primera vez en todo ese rato de estar tan desprotegido en un lugar tan inseguro, el miedo lo golpeaba con un golpe de realidad en la frente. Alguien lo observaba. Se dio media vuelta despacio, escudriñando la oscuridad dispuesto a sacar la varita. Pero la sorpresa le paralizó los músculos una vez más, y sólo se limito a abrir mucho los ojos.

James Charlus Potter lo miraba con una divertida y algo pícara sonrisa. Su abuelo. Frente a sus ojos. Y era real.

-Así que tú eres mi primer nieto. –le dijo, sinceramente emocionado. El joven no pudo responder. Tragó pesado y se frotó los ojos por detrás de los anteojos con incredulidad, todavía con la piedra entre los dedos, creyendo que estaba alucinando. Cuando volvió a mirar, su abuelo seguía allí, con esa expresión divertida que él mismo tenía en situaciones más normales. Se acercó un paso, dudando. Y cuando sacó la voz…

-¿Abuelo?

Su abuelo –la imagen de su abuelo, porque ahora que lo veía con más detenimiento podía observar que no era del todo corpóreo- se limitó a sentir con la cabeza y a llevarse una mano al ya de por sí desordenado cabello. James Sirius también sonrió.

-Eres un joven muy guapo, por cierto. –señaló, jocoso, a su secretamente adorado pariente. Ambos soltaron al mismo tiempo una estridente carcajada que echó a volar unos cuantos pájaros más de los alrededores. Se observaron puntillosamente. Eran en verdad muy parecidos. Eran idénticos.

El reflejo de James Charlus que tenía ante sus ojos debía tener la misma edad que él, tal vez unos pocos años más. La edad que tenía en las fotos que su nieto había visto en los álbumes familiares. Era apenas unos centímetros más alto y tenía las facciones un poco más pronunciadas. Se sentó en la roca junto a él y lo miró con curiosidad, en completo silencio, hasta que ambos pudieron recomponerse de la impresión de estar viéndose en un espejo.

Las preguntas que el joven James tenía eran tantas, la sorpresa tan grande, la sed de información tan agobiante, que pasó completamente por alto la hora y el hecho de que no tenía idea de cómo pudo haber sucedido aquella cosa tan extraña, mientras conversaba con su abuelo como si se tratara de un viejo y añorado amigo. Nunca había siquiera soñado con un momento como aquel. Era tan mágico… tan real. Su abuelo le contaba historias de Hogwarts y los hacía reír con el recuento de sus travesuras. Le hizo olvidar el episodio entre su novia y el Slytherin. Le hizo perder la noción de la realidad con sus relatos. Lo transportó a una época muy anterior a la actual y lo maravilló con sus palabras y sus ocurrencias. Incluso le contó intimidades que, aseguró, no le había confiado a nadie nunca antes. Lo hizo sentir único, portador de un secreto incorruptible y que no había buscado, pero lo complacía más que cualquier otro que hubiera podido encontrar. Le alegró la tarde, la noche, tal vez la semana con ese rato de amena conversación. Pero como todo lo bueno acaba, en algún punto dejó de hablar; y se lo quedó mirando a los ojos con un dejo de nostalgia. El muchacho parpadeó.

-Eso que tienes en tu mano, James, se llama Piedra de la Resurrección. Es una reliquia muy valiosa y muy buscada por el mundo mágico que tu padre, mi hijo, dejó caer aquí con intenciones de que nadie la encuentre. Ya ves lo que hace, el poder que guarda.

-¿Por qué papá haría algo así con un objeto tan increíble como éste? –inquirió el pequeño James sorprendido, mirando la negra y reluciente piedrita sin vida en la palma de su mano.

-Porque así es como debe ser. Los muertos no pertenecen a este mundo y no deben convivir con los seres vivos. Yo no pertenezco aquí y no puedo quedarme. Y tú te volverías loco si intentaras retenerme.

El adolescente se quedó callado, repentinamente serio y con un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos oscuros.

-Escúchame, hijo. –llamó su abuelo con ternura y una triste sonrisa en los labios. ¡Qué raras eran esas palabras en boca de un joven que no tendría más de diecisiete años y, como frutilla del postre, estaba muerto! El nieto alzó la cabeza. –Tienes que dejar eso aquí y no volver a buscarlo. Tienes que seguir con tu vida y ser libre, no atarte a un simple recuerdo.

-Pero yo quiero volver a verte, abuelo. Quiero que seamos amigos.

-¿Desde cuándo los niños de catorce años quieren ser amigos de sus abuelos muertos? –ironizó la imagen incorpórea con una divertida sonrisa. Sus ojos, ya de por sí cristalinos, adquirieron un brillo nostálgico. –Tienes que seguir, James. Tienes que dejar la piedra aquí y permitir que otro la encuentre, que viva su propia experiencia.

Y el muchacho lo comprendió. Porque, además de ser un alborotador, un bromista y un rebelde sin causa, también poseía una inteligencia y una rapidez mental incomparables; como su abuelo, y también como su madre. Asimiló la idea y asintió, no sin algo de angustia. Se puso de pie, dándole momentáneamente la espalda al reflejo. Apretó la piedra en la mano con fuerza y esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de girarse para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

-Entonces… ¿nos vemos del otro lado? –preguntó, con aparente inocencia. Su abuelo sonrió, encantado con su nieto, y asintió enérgicamente, pero ya no pudo decir nada más. Unas lágrimas traslúcidas de satisfacción surcaban sus mejillas, y no estaba haciendo nada para ocultarlas. James Sirius se volteó, conmovido y algo turbado, y arrojó la Piedra de la Resurrección lo más lejos que pudo. Luego echó a andar al castillo sin mirar atrás: no iba a poder soportar ver cómo su querido James Charlus Potter se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

Cuando cruzó los límites del bosque y se detuvo un momento para admirar el castillo desde la distancia a la luz de la luna, cerró los ojos por un breve instante y se juró que nunca, jamás, olvidaría ese día. Y los deseos de los dos James se cumplieron al pie de la letra, porque, además, tampoco se atrevió nunca a internarse en el bosque ni a buscarlo de nuevo. Ya cargaba con demasiados secretos de Hogwarts, y también de su familia… no tenía cupo para ninguno más.

* * *

**Y acá estoy otra vez. Bueno, habrán visto (ya en el summary se lee algo), es algo cortito sobre lo que pasó con la Piedra de la Resurrección... muuuchos años después. Tengo otra idea en la cabeza, por eso lo dejé "en progreso". Tal vez escriba algo más.  
La idea en sí surgió porque yo no conocí a mis abuelos maternos, y creo que, al igual que Harry, yo hubiera elegido la piedra si pudiera tener una reliquia. Me gustaría tener una charla como la que escribí sobre los dos James con Irene. Pero en fin... seguiré soñando y escribiendo hasta que inventen una máquina del tiempo o algo así, je.**

**Ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura como yo disfruté escribiendo (esta frase ya se me hizo cliché). Me voy a seguir psicopateando con mis intentos fallidos de estudiar a Freud y sus BENDITAS sesiones de sofá ¬¬  
Arrivederci!**

Samara, la Cuenta Cuentos


	2. En trance

**Y sí, yo de nuevo...  
No tengo mucho para decir, excepto disculparme por la brevedad del capítulo y por el tiempo que dejé pasar para subirlo. A decir verdad lo acabo de escribir, y no estoy muy conforme. Tenía pensada otra cosa, incluso, otro personaje, hasta que me senté a escribir la primera frase. Y el resto surgió.  
A ver que les parece... dejen reviews, opiniones, críticas, o un silencio.  
Saludos a los posibles lectores de esta historia...**

**Samara, la Cuenta Cuentos.**

Recostó la espalda por un momento muy breve sobre el tronco de uno de los árboles del bosque prohibido para descansar después de toda una tarde de ininterrumpida búsqueda. Su trabajo era su pasión y no se daba tregua cuando se trataba de encontrar algo tan valioso por sí mismo. Sabía que lo encontraría tarde o temprano, y además tenía ayuda. Miró a un costado y vio la silueta de Rolf como pintada contra el ocaso que se colaba entre los árboles más altos, concentrado en su trabajo. Estaba agachado frente a una roca grande y pulida, escarbando en la tierra con movimientos rápidos de la varita. A él no le gustaba ensuciarse, por lo que evitaba el contacto directo con la tierra, la roca, y con todo aquello que trabajaba. Ella, por el contrario, disfrutaba hundir las manos en la tierra o internarse en las profundidades de los lagos hasta la cintura para buscar sus tesoros. Eran muy distintos, pero a la vez muy semejantes, y ciertamente se complementaban a la perfección. Su esposo sintió su mirada clavada en su nuca y se dio vuelta para mirarla a la cara. Ella sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos volver y continuar mañana. –anunció solemnemente, irguiéndose y limpiándose los restos de tierra y pasto seco que se le habían pegado a las rodillas. Luna asintió con la cabeza dos veces, pero no se movió del lugar. Por un momento se había quedado maravillada con la visión de las ramas de los árboles moviéndose como en una danza tranquila que presagiaba una noche serena. Su pareja estaba acostumbrada a los desvaríos de su mente, de modo que no la interrumpió, simplemente se la quedó mirando hasta que ella salió del trance y se acercó a él.

-A veces extraño mucho Hogwarts… -susurró, con su mirada siempre soñadora, sentándose en la roca. Él se sentó a su lado y contempló su rostro maduro, las finas arrugas que le enmarcaban los ojos. –Creo que siento envidia por los niños. Iré a verlos en la mañana.

-Luna, prometimos no acercarnos a ellos para no incordiarlos. No deben saber que estamos trabajando aquí. –reprochó su esposo con tranquila severidad, arqueando una ceja. Ella suspiró de nuevo y lo miró con algo parecido a la súplica en el gris de sus ojos.

-Por favor, Rolf… sólo una tarde con ellos, en Hogwarts…

Rolf sabía que su mujer no _extrañaba_ a sus hijos. No en ese sentido de la palabra, porque estaba acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo lejos de ellos, desde que eran pequeños. No podían llevarlos a todas sus excavaciones y descubrimientos, de modo que muchas veces tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de sus padres, o de Xenophilius, mientras ellos viajaban a alguna parte del mundo para encontrar un nuevo espécimen de bestia mágica, los restos de algún fósil desconocido. Ella extrañaba el castillo y deseaba vivir nuevamente esa experiencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo en él y todas las maravillas que solía contarle a sus gemelos estaban relacionadas con sus amigos del colegio. Él no podía negárselo. Habían pasado tantos años…

-Hablaré con el director. –se resignó finalmente, sin mirarla. Siempre terminaba cediendo a sus deseos.

-¿Lo harás? ¿Podré verlos? ¿Podremos entrar? –sus ojos claros se iluminaron con sincera alegría. Saltó sobre sus pies y lo abrazó por la espalda, apretando su pecho contra su cuerpo y enterrando la nariz en su nuca. No le importó tener las manos llenas de barro y mancharle la túnica a él con los restos de su búsqueda momentáneamente frustrada. Y tampoco a él pareció importarle, porque esbozó una sonrisa. Y pocas veces sonreía, a decir verdad, eso era casi un milagro. -¡Voy contigo!

-No, será mejor que te quedes aquí. Vendré a buscarte. Lo prometo. –aseguró su esposo dándole un beso en la frente y sin permitirle replicar nada. Lo vio salir del bosque con su andar pesado y suspiró, tan etérea como siempre. El cansancio de sus cuarenta años comenzaba a pesarle sobre los hombros, pero la idea de entrar nuevamente a su querido castillo y compartir una tarde con sus hijos en él le daba renovadas energías. Impaciente, dio un rodeo por entre los árboles de la zona que habían cercado para marcarse el lugar de trabajo, tarareando una canción. Recorrer el castillo, oler los aromas, acariciar las paredes de piedra. Contarles historias mil veces narradas a Lorcan y Lysander, comer un banquete, abrazar a su viejo amigo Neville, conversar con Myrtle la Llorona. ¡Cuánto deseaba volver a ser la niña que había dejado atrás, sólo por vivir nuevamente esos pequeños placeres!

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se olvidó del motivo del viaje, de la especie en extinción que estaban intentando salvar, y de los dientes de potrillo de unicornio que estaban buscando para devolverle la vida a ese delicado animal. Olvidó que no tenía quince años y que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, incluso ella misma. Su manera de pensar seguía siendo la de siempre, pero ahora era una mujer madura, hecha y derecha, con dos hijos y una vida a cuestas. Y lo olvidó todo por sentir la anticipación de lo que iba a pasar. Tan distraída estaba que no vio la raíz salida del árbol más alto del bosque y tropezó con ella hasta dar de bruces en el suelo. Se quedó un momento recostada, oliendo la hierba bajo su nariz, apretando el lugar del golpe con una mano y dejando escapar un quejido inaudible. Luego se sentó en el suelo y se miró las manos, avergonzada de sí misma.

_Compórtate Luna, no has cambiado nada,_ se dijo a sí misma, presa de un remordimiento que no sabía de dónde venía. Miró alrededor e intentó ponerse de pie, pero comprendió que se había doblado el tobillo al caer, porque no pudo mover la pierna. Se masajeó la parte adolorida, esperando que cuando Rolf llegase a buscarla gritara su nombre para darle aviso de dónde estaba y guiarlo hasta a ella. Miró el cielo, ya completamente oscuro, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la hierba. Decidida a esperar quieta en su puesto, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo el pie en una posición que no le resultara incómoda y jugueteó con las puntas de sus cabellos, esperando.

Quince minutos después, Rolf todavía no llegaba, y ella comenzaba a impacientarse, preguntándose por qué tenía que tardar tanto. Acarició la hierba a su paso con la mano derecha y suspiró. Sus dedos tocaron una piedra y jugueteó con ella entre los dedos inconscientemente, pensando todavía en su marido y en sus hijos, y en el gusto que le daría volver a ver su castillo, su colegio, su _hogar_.

Alzó la cabeza con cansancio para mover el cuello de una posición demasiado rígida y lo que vio la paralizó, dejando caer la piedra que tenía en las manos.

Había durado sólo un instante, por lo que creyó que había sido sólo una alucinación. Además, al momento siguiente su esposo hizo su aparición entre los árboles, llamándola a todas voces.

-¡Estoy aquí, Rolf! –gritó lo más alto que pudo, saliendo de su involuntario trance. Cuando lo vio aparecer junto a ella y agacharse a su lado para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, dio una explicación innecesaria. –Tropecé con una rama salida de ese árbol y me doblé el tobillo.

-Vamos al castillo, ya tengo el permiso del director.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando estaban por empezar a andar, se detuvo. Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y comprobar que, efectivamente, no había nadie allí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es solo que… -negó con la cabeza, segura de que aquello tuvo que haber sido uno de los desvaríos de su cerebro, agotado de tanto trabajar aquel día. –Nada importante.

Nada importante para él, en realidad. Porque para ella sí hubiera sido importante reencontrarse con su madre; aunque al contrario de lo que era su costumbre, pensó que estaba volviéndose loca por ver cosas donde no las había.

La Piedra de la Resurrección había vuelto a actuar, pero quien tuvo la oportunidad de ponerla a prueba, no tuvo sin embargo suficiente tacto como para reconocer su poder. Y ahora reposaba en la tierra, en el mismo lugar de siempre, en las profundidades del bosque prohibido.


	3. Un sitio más feliz

**Ayer hubiera querido escribir este capítulo, y sin embargo, surgió otra cosa. Hoy coordiné las manos con los pensamientos y surgió esto que tengo el gusto de presentar. Casualmente alguien me pidió que escribiera sobre Ted Remus Lupin, que era justo lo que tenía pensado hacer. Ojalá sea de tu agrado, **lobitablack.  
**Y, **Sowelu,** ojalá tambien lo sea del tuyo. ¿Tienes pensado seguir con "Tiempo al tiempo"? Me he quedado con ganas de mas...  
**

* * *

-¡Qué gran apetito! –bromeó otro, de ojos sorprendentemente verdes tras sus gafas redondas y el cabello negro azabache desordenado, riendo algo socarrón. –No has cambiado nada, amigo mío.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Es la cena de navidad, hay que aprovecharla al máximo. –replicó el colorado con sorna. Sus respectivas esposas cruzaban miradas divertidas mientras juntaban los platos del postre y los dirigían a la cocina con movimientos de la varita. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa más amplia de Grimmauld Place, y acababan de dar fin a la esplendorosa cena de navidad. Ahora sólo estaban los adultos, conversando y riendo con auténtica alegría, mientras los hijos de ambas parejas jugaban Gobstones en el salón. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y todo estaba muy tranquilo en el hogar; de hecho, hacía más de quince años que todo estaba bien allí. Mientras Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione bebían una copa de sobremesa, la chimenea a su lado ardió con llamas verdes y dio lugar a la aparición de un joven de dieciséis años, rostro anguloso y facciones lupinas que salió girando como un trompo y los miró a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba una túnica negra en perfecto estado y el cabello corto y en todas direcciones de un color azul eléctrico.

-¡Feliz navidad a todos! –saludó con su voz enérgica.

-Feliz navidad para ti también, Teddy. –fue su padrino el primero que se puso de pie para estrecharlo en un abrazo. -¿Por qué Andrómeda no ha venido contigo?

-La abuela se ha quedado en la casa mientras yo salía a hacer la ronda de los regalos. Y ésta es mi última parada. –sonrió el joven, soltándose de su abrazo para besar a Ginny y a Hermione en las mejillas y luego darle un apretón de manos a Ron.

-¿Has estado en casa de mi madre? –preguntó éste último con una ceja alzada en una curiosa expresión de sorpresa.

-Sí, y allí estaban George y Percy, pero tuve que ir a casa de Bill y Fleur, que la pasaban solos este año. –aclaró Ted Remus Lupin y continuó, como quien no quiere la cosa: -Y tu madre está enfadada porque no festejaran navidad con ellos, todos ustedes.

-No me sorprende. –señaló Ginny, dirigiéndole a su hermano una sonrisa cómplice, que le devolvió el gesto. –Siéntate Ted, ¿gustas una taza de té?

-Bueno, gracias Ginny. Pero espera, antes de ir a prepararla, les traje regalos. –se apresuró a decir Teddy antes de que ella pudiera adelantarse hasta la cocina, haciéndola retroceder. Tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas y las puntas de sus cabellos se metamorfosearon de un color cobrizo parecido al rojo del cabello de los Weasley, pero pareció no notarlo. Abrió su amplia túnica y extrajo cuatro paquetes.

-¡No tendrías que haberte molestado! –exclamó Hermione, tomando el suyo y volviendo a besar al joven, que le caía muy bien. -¡Muchas gracias, Teddy! –siguió, al ver los pendientes que el joven le había comprado.

Harry abrió su regalo, y observó perplejo un reloj de plata como el que le habían regalado los Weasley en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, pero completamente nuevo. Sonrió a su ahijado, en un mudo gesto de agradecimiento, sinceramente conmovido. El joven asintió con la cabeza y salió en busca de los pequeños para darles una bolsa grande de golosinas que había comprado para ellos en Honeydukes. No advirtió que su padrino había salido tras él hasta que lo vio recostado en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena mientras él le daba un coscorrón cariñoso al mayor de los Potter, James Sirius. Irguió la cabeza y pestañeó. Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, de modo que Ted se lanzó al pasillo casi hasta las escaleras. El adulto se apoyó en la barandilla de madera y alzó la caja del reloj frente a sus ojos.

-Esto debe haberte costado toda tu mesada de años. –espetó, entre la seriedad y la sonrisa. Esta vez el cabello de su ahijado se coloreó completamente de rojo por un instante, y él rió divertido. Ted lo notó e hizo un esfuerzo por volver a pintarlo de azul, aunque últimamente eso le estaba costando. Finalmente lo consiguió, y entonces volvió a sacar la voz.

-No quiero que estés preocupándote por eso, Harry. Lo he hecho porque lo he sentido. Tu familia me ha dado mucho durante todos estos años. Creo que se lo merecen. –dijo simplemente, tratando de esbozar su mejor sonrisa.

-Estás hablando de mi familia como si fuera distinta de la tuya. Y tú eres parte de mi familia, Teddy. –observó el pelinegro en un susurro.

-Con más razón. Yo hubiera podido tener mi propia familia, pero no la tengo. Y tú has sido como mi padre. –contestó el joven con voz trémula, tratando de controlar ese sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que hacía una mención, aunque fuera indirecta, de sus padres muertos. Harry guardó silencio por unos instantes y luego extendió los brazos para recibirlo una vez más. Adoraba a ese crío tanto como a sus hijos, lo quería como si fuera uno más de ellos. Y lo comprendía como nadie: él también había perdido a sus padres.

-Nunca olvides que tus padres murieron para hacer…

-…para hacer el mundo en el que vivo un sitio más feliz. –terminó la frase el adolescente, conociendo de memoria esa perorata. Lo sabía, lo había escuchado muchas veces. Lo que no notó fue que Harry cambiaba rápidamente la expresión conmovida por una de concentración, mientras reflexionaba. –Ya lo sé, no lo olvido. Sólo pienso que tal vez hubiera sido más feliz si pudiera verlos, oírlos. Y escuchar esa misma frase que tantas veces tú repetiste, de la boca de alguno de ellos.

Y eso bastó para hacerle comprender a Harry que había llegado el momento de desenterrar un viejo secreto. Palmeó a su ahijado en el hombro con ternura contenida y sonrió.

-Yo también tengo un regalo de navidad para ti, además del que te envié esta mañana. –dijo finalmente, antes de que pudiera irse. El joven se paró en medio de su caminata y se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa. –Pero no puedo mostrártelo porque no está aquí. Esta misma noche te llevaré a verlo. –agregó, con una sonrisa que ocultaba muchas cosas. -Estoy seguro de que te encantará.

El muchacho asintió una vez, imitando su sonrisa, aunque sin tener idea de qué hablaba su padrino.

Horas después, el joven y el adulto se reunieron en la cocina de Grimmauld Place en completa oscuridad. Hermione y Ron ya se habían ido hacía unas horas, los tres pequeños Potter dormían plácidamente en sus camas, y Ginny, cómplice de lo que harían, se había quedado en su cuarto esperando el momento oportuno para salir a depositar los regalos de navidad bajo el árbol del salón, después de que ellos partieran. Teddy había convencido a su abuela de quedarse a dormir esa noche allí para hacer las cosas más fáciles, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba aquello que su padrino le quería mostrar. Cuando lo vio aparecer, sigiloso como un gato, en el interior de la cocina, sonrió en la oscuridad.

-¿Estás listo? –le preguntó Harry en un susurro cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a las sombras y pudo distinguir sus contornos en la noche. El joven asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza para darse a entender porque no se creía capaz de hablar en aquel momento. Harry lo tomó por un brazo y dio un giro sobre sí mismo. Entonces Teddy sintió que se mareaba y que un gancho invisible tiraba de él a la altura de su ombligo y hacia abajo, a un vacío imposible, hacia un abismo interminable. No podía respirar. Estaban haciendo una desaparición conjunta y era la primera vez que lo hacían. Cuando por fin el aire se liberó de su pecho oprimido, respiró una bocanada de viento fresco antes de abrir los ojos. Y entonces comprobó que estaba en un sitio que reconocía, al menos en parte.

-El bosque prohibido… -susurró, sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Caray, Harry, no lo hubiera imaginado! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Espera y verás. –fue la respuesta que recibió de su padrino, que encendió la punta de su varita y comenzó a andar, iluminando con ella el sendero a su paso. Ted lo siguió con verdadera intriga.

Caminaron por un buen rato y el joven comenzaba a impacientarse. Tenía la sensación de que caminaban en círculos, y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Harry estaba muy concentrado, escudriñando el suelo a sus pies en la medida en que avanzaba, y él tenía miedo de despertar a alguna bestia del bosque si se ponía a gritar como un enajenado, que era lo que tenía verdaderas ganas de hacer. Pero se contuvo por un rato, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y espetó, en un susurro algo molesto:

-¿Por qué me traes aquí, Harry?

Pero en ese momento su padrino se detuvo de pronto, murmurando algo así como _¡ahí está!_ Corrió unos metros hasta lo que parecía el límite de un claro y se puso a gatas, revolviendo en el pasto. Teddy lo miraba desde su puesto, perplejo. ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loco? Unos minutos después Harry se puso de pie y se acercó con una amplia sonrisa, tomándole la mano y depositando en ella lo que parecía una pequeña roca negra y amorfa con una rajadura justo en el centro.

-Te voy a dar un minuto a solas. Pero luego tendrás que venir a buscarme. –fue todo lo que le dijo el pelinegro, mirándolo con emoción, y sonrió entretenido por la cara que su ahijado estaba poniendo ante aquella situación tan extraña.

-¿Vas a explicarme qué es lo que estamos haciendo? –inquirió pesadamente el joven, pero Harry negó con la cabeza dos veces y echó a andar fuera del claro. El joven se quedó un momento de pie, sin saber que hacer, con la roca entre los dedos. La examinó de cerca, tratando de verla a la luz de la luna, pero es que en verdad no había mucho para ver. La superficie del objeto era negra y sorprendentemente brillante, y ahora podía ver que además del profundo tajo en forma vertical en su centro la componía un extraño dibujo de un círculo y un triángulo unidos. _Qué extraño, _pensó, girándola entre los dedos para observarla del otro lado. Y mientras lo hacía, sintió un ruido a su alrededor, como un susurro, o unos pasos que se acercaban. Se paralizó de miedo, apretando la roca con fuerza en su puño, demasiado inconsciente como para llamar a gritos a su padrino, hasta que al fin una figura incorpórea salió de entre los árboles más cercanos y lo miró con nostalgia. Detrás de ésta, otra figura igualmente incorpórea y un tanto más pequeña que la primera, lo siguió con paso tambaleante y se acercó a él con aprehensión, observándolo. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y lloraba abiertamente, permitiendo a las lágrimas correr por las mejillas sin corromper su inmaculada sonrisa. Teddy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero entonces comprendió todo.

Harry le había contado esa historia muchas veces. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto de no recordarlo en ese momento? Seguramente creyó que sería importante para él. Seguramente se le había ocurrido mientras hablaban de ellos en el descansillo inferior de la escalera junto a la sala de estar de la casa de Grimmauld Place.

Es que Ted Remus Lupin era un joven intuitivo y sumamente inteligente, a pesar de ser tan sólo un adolescente de dieciséis años. Era un joven de carácter fuerte que sabía imponerse cuando lo sentía necesario. Pero sobre todo era un muchacho amable y sensible, que se había criado con una abuela sola y llena de recuerdos, con ayuda de un padrino que cargaba en sus hombros una importante historia, y rodeado de una familia a la que no pertenecía, pero que lo hacía sentir como si realmente fuera parte de ella. A veces podía ser algo huraño o malhumorado, pero eso era tan sólo una máscara para ocultar su timidez, sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y pocas personas tenían acceso a ellos. Entre ellos estaba su padrino Harry, por supuesto, quien había sabido reconocer en sus ojos y en su forma de hablar que había llegado el momento de darle un regalo especial por navidad. Y nunca se sentiría tan agradecido como lo estaba ahora, mientras las lágrimas de emoción le saltaban sin poder contenerlas, y un espasmo le recorría el cuerpo entero con una dulce mezcla entre la alegría y la tristeza. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks habían muerto por él y por salvar el mundo mágico de las garras de un destino infame. Sus padres habían dado la vida por hacer de aquel mundo, un sitio más feliz para él y los demás, como tantos otros. En todos sus años de vida no había tenido oportunidad de verlos más que en fotos, no había sabido de ellos más que en viejas historias y anécdotas de los pocos amigos que quedaban con vida.

Y ahora estaban frente a sus ojos, observándolo complacidos.

Cómo iba a abrazar a su padrino después de esto.


	4. La última desobediencia de Kreacher

_**La piedra de la Resurrección**_

**La última desobediencia de Kreacher**

Aún era de madrugada cuando Harry Potter y 'el chico Lupin', como solía llamarlo, regresaron a casa esa noche. Los niños ya estaban acostados en sus respectivas habitaciones y Ginny se había escabullido por las escaleras silenciosamente para darles algo de privacidad mientras conversaban en el comedor, frente a la tenue luz de la chimenea encendida.

El viejo elfo seguía vagabundeando por la casa como un alma en pena, recogiendo los envoltorios de regalos que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo bajo el árbol de navidad. Su andar era tan silencioso y su piel avejentada tan gris y arrugada, que fácilmente podía mimetizarse con las paredes y pasar desapercibido.

El hecho de que escuchara la conversación que estaba teniendo su amo con Teddy había sido completamente casual. Lo cierto es que la estaba escuchando, y que cuando comprendió a qué se refería su amo con las palabras 'Piedra de la Resurrección' y 'Bosque Prohibido', sus ojos se abrieron grandes como pelotas de tenis y casi se salen de sus órbitas de pura sorpresa.

Desde las sombras, Kreacher escuchó atentamente el giro inesperado que daba la conversación entre su amo y Ted Lupin. El chico parecía sinceramente emocionado y muy agradecido con su padrino mientras continuaba parloteando sobre sus padres. Kreacher sabía a la perfección que estaban muertos y que el joven vivía con su abuela Andrómeda, una de las traidoras a la sangre de la familia Black, pero Teddy parecía muy seguro de sí mismo diciendo que estaba encantado de haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos en el terreno colindante de Hogwarts. Y Harry parecía creerle, asintiendo todo el tiempo con una sonrisa cómplice mientras lo dejaba balbucear en susurros.

Al cabo de un rato, el joven de cabello azul se despidió de su padrino con un fuerte abrazo y un "buenas noches" junto a la chimenea. Harry Potter se dejó caer una vez más en el sofá para quitarse los zapatos con cansancio. Sobre su rostro todavía jugueteaba una ligera sonrisa. El elfo estaba tan sorprendido que se había quedado paralizado junto al enorme pino de la esquina, y no fue hasta que salió de su escondite con pasos inseguros que Harry advirtió su presencia.

—Hey, Kreacher, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó con simpatía, alzando las cejas. Sus ojos se fijaron en la enorme pila de envoltorios despedazados que Kreacher aún tenía en las manos. —Deja eso para mañana, viejo; ya es muy tarde. Anda, ve a dormir… yo haré lo mismo. Buenas noches.

Y sin decir más, Harry volvió a levantarse del sofá con un poco de esfuerzo para reunirse con su esposa en la habitación principal.

Desde que Harry y Ginny Potter se mudaron al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Kreacher les había servido con una lealtad que incluso el viejo Dobby podría haber envidiado, de seguir con vida. Jamás había desobedecido una orden y nunca, _nunca_ les había fallado a sus nuevos amos, ni siquiera a los pequeños niños que llegaron algunos años después. Albus y Lily a veces eran condescendientes con él y le daban ridículas órdenes directas, como 'no limpies mi habitación' o 'tómate un descanso, es una orden'. Incluso aunque le parecieran preceptos estúpidos, Kreacher siempre los había obedecido.

Pero ese 25 de Diciembre Kreacher se planteó por primera vez cometer un acto de rebeldía.

Harry le había dado una orden del tipo que solían darle los niños. Kreacher sabía que su amo no tenía intención de _obligarlo_ a dormirse, pero aún así, una orden es una orden. Y lo que planeaba hacer tampoco era completamente correcto y aceptable para la actitud de un elfo doméstico; pero Kreacher era consciente de que no le faltaba mucho para pasar a mejor vida y que no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella. Debía aprovecharla.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces y prometiéndose un severo autocastigo después, giró 360 grados sobre sí mismo y con un suave chasquido desapareció del comedor del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place y apareció instantes después en un punto específico del Bosque Prohibido.

Aunque ya no estaba para esos trotes, Kreacher tenía una fuerza de voluntad increíble a pesar de los años y se encontró de rodillas bajo la fría penumbra de los árboles a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada, escarbando la tierra con ambas manos. Su increíble tenacidad no parecía ser suficiente y horas después estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando, con un sollozo atravesado en el pecho, encontró el objeto de su deseo.

Una pequeña piedra negra circular y extrañamente partida al medio parecía devolverle la mirada desde la palma de su temblorosa mano. El viejo elfo se puso de pie con lentitud y escudriñó los alrededores con ojos llorosos y el corazón en la garganta; pero nada sucedió.

Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en la Piedra de la Resurrección, examinándola atentamente y preguntándose si no se habría equivocado. Había infinitas posibilidades de que aquello sucediera; después de todo, el Bosque Prohibido era realmente grande y la roca que tenía en la mano no era muy diferente a cualquier otra; excepto por el evidente tajo que tenía justo en el centro. La giró entre sus dedos varias veces en su inexperto escrutinio, hasta que finalmente el milagro sucedió sin que él siquiera se diera cuenta.

—Kreacher —llamó una voz.

El viejo elfo dio un brinco sobresaltado y cayó sentado en la tierra, su boca abierta en un grito mudo de horror. Sus ojos se quedaron estancados en la ilusión, el fantasma o el reflejo de quien alguna vez había sido su amo, como si nada en el mundo pudiera desviar su mirada de él; que a su vez le devolvía la mirada con una expresión ligeramente divertida, aunque tenía la boca fruncida en un rictus amargo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en su vieja actitud de censura.

—Levántate.

Kreacher se puso de pie con dificultad sin quitar los ojos de su antiguo amo. Lágrimas saladas corrían ya por sus apergaminadas mejillas, y un sollozo se le escapó del pecho cuando el hombre dio un tentativo paso hacia adelante. Haciendo caso omiso a sus lágrimas, la incorpórea figura hizo algo que el viejo elfo jamás esperaría que hiciera: se agachó a su lado, hundiendo una rodilla etérea en la tierra, y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí simplemente para llorar?

Y entonces ya no pudo contenerse. Kreacher se largó a gimotear como una criatura, abrazándose a sí mismo con sus pequeños brazos temblorosos y dejando escapar todas las lágrimas y los sollozos que había estado conteniendo desde su muerte. A pesar de su expresión de disgusto, podía ver que en los ojos de su amo bailaba también esa vieja chispa de diversión que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Tuvieron que pasar cinco eternos minutos, un largo suspiro y unos cuantos hipidos hasta que Kreacher se recompusiera para coordinar sus pensamientos con su boca y hablara en voz alta:

—¡Lo siento mucho, amo Sirius! —Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que el etéreo fantasma frente a él hiciera una mueca de dolor y se tapara un oído con la mano que no le sostenía por el hombro. —¡Lamento mucho lo que le hice, y lamento que muriera por culpa mía! ¡Jamás me lo perdonaré!

Después de aquel arrebato de sinceridad, el Bosque Prohibido volvió a caer en un pesado silencio. Kreacher no había soportado más la presión en el pecho que le ocasionaba mirar a los ojos a un muerto y se las había arreglado para girar sobre sí mismo y volver a Grimmauld Place, con la pequeña piedra negra aún fuertemente aferrada contra su pecho.

La imagen difusa de Sirius Black se desvaneció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Y mientras Kreacher sollozaba con la cabeza hundida en su pequeña y andrajosa almohada de la alacena en el sótano de la casa de los Potter, un viento frío recorrió las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, que se agitaron suavemente bajo la luz de la luna, preparándose para recibir un nuevo día con una roca menos en su poder.


End file.
